Ha Sung Woon
| birth_place = Goyang, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea | height = 168 cm | weight = 57 kg | blood = A | occupation = Singer | group_debut = October 29, 2014 August 7, 2017 | solo_debut = February 28, 2019 | years = 2014–present | agency = Star Crew Entertainment | associated = HOTSHOT Wanna One Produce 101 Season 2 }} Ha Sung Woon (하성운; or simply Sungwoon) is a South Korean singer under Star Crew Entertainment. He is a member of the boy group HOTSHOT. He is known for entering Produce 101 Season 2 with fellow member Roh Tae Hyun (Kid Monster) and finishing 11th, becoming a member of Wanna One. Following the conclusion of his Wanna One activities, he made his solo debut on February 28, 2019 with the mini album My Moment.Soompi: HOTSHOT’s Agency Confirms Plans For Ha Sung Woon To Release Solo AlbumSoompi: Ha Sung Woon Drops Teaser Schedule For Solo Debut With “My Moment” Personal life Education He went on to Division of Entertainment in Broadcasting, major in K-Pop Performance and graduated from Dong-ah Institute of Media and Arts in February 2019. Soompi: Stars Celebrate Their Graduation From University Discography Mini albums * My Moment (2019) * BXXX (2019) Digital singles * "Don't Forget" (2019) * "Riding" (2019) * "The Story of December" (2019) Project singles * "Dream of a Dream" (2019) OSTs * "Her Private Life OST Part 6" (2019) * "The Wind Blows OST Part. 3" (2019) Features * Chad Future - "Famous" (2015) Filmography Reality shows * Produce 101 Season 2 (Mnet, 2017) - contestant Trivia * He is close with BTS's Jimin, EXO's Kai, SHINee's Taemin and VIXX's Ravi as they play pool together ** This was more evident when after the finale of Produce 101 Season 2, Jimin posted a picture of him texting Sungwoon congratulating him while complaining he couldn't vote in Japan even though he was Korean. Ravi also congratulated him by posting a video of him doing his acceptance speech * He auditioned for JYP Entertainment in 2010 * He trained for 2 years and 3 months, if including Produce 101 Season 2, then it will be 2 years and 7 months Gallery 'Promotional' Ha Sung Woon Produce 101 Promo.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (1) Ha Sung Woon Produce 101 Promo 1.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (2) Ha Sung Woon Produce 101 Promo 2.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (3) Ha Sung Woon Produce 101 Promo 3.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (4) Ha Sung Woon Produce 101 Promo 4.png|''Produce 101 Season 2'' (5) Wanna One Ha Sung Woon debut profile photo.png|Debut profile photo Wanna One Ha Sung Woon Nothing Without You promo photo.png|''1-1=0 (Nothing Without You)'' Wanna One Ha Sung Woon 0 1=1 (I Promise You) promo photo.png|''0+1=1 (I Promise You)'' Wanna One Ha Sung Woon Light promo photo.png|"Light" Wanna One Ha Sung Woon Light promo photo 2.png|"Light" (2) Wanna One Ha Sung Woon 1÷x=1 (Undivided) promo photo Lean On Me.png|Lean On Me unit photo for 1÷x=1 (Undivided) Wanna One Lean On Me 1÷x=1 (Undivided) promo photo.png|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' Lean One Me photo unit (with Hwang Min Hyun, Yoon Ji Seong) Wanna One Ha Sung Woon 1÷x=1 (Undivided) promo photo.png|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' Wanna One Ha Sung Woon 1¹¹=1 (Power_Of_Destiny) promo photo.png|''1¹¹=1 (Power Of Destiny)'' Ha Sung Woon 2019 profile photo.png|2019 profile photo Ha Sung Woon My Moment promo photo.png|''My Moment'' Ha Sung Woon My Moment Daily ver. teaser photo (1).png|''My Moment'' (Daily ver.) (1) Ha Sung Woon My Moment Daily ver. teaser photo (2).png|''My Moment'' (Daily ver.) (2) Ha Sung Woon My Moment Dream ver. teaser photo (1).png|''My Moment'' (Dream ver.) (1) Ha Sung Woon My Moment Dream ver. teaser photo (2).png|''My Moment'' (Dream ver.) (2) 'Miscellaneous' Ha Sung Woon official logo.png|Official logo References Official links * Fancafe * Instagram: ** Official ** Personal * Twitter * V Live * YouTube Category:Singers Category:Male singers Category:Soloists Category:Male soloists Category:2019 debuts Category:Ha Sung Woon Category:Wanna One Category:HOTSHOT Category:Produce 101 Season 2 Category:Star Crew Entertainment